


A Rift Between Worlds

by MaraschinoSqueeze



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: After all along the watchtower, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Angst, Castiel is dead for now, Danneel Harris & Jensen Ackles (mentioned), F/M, Jared & Genevieve Padalecki (mentioned), M/M, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 12, Pre-Season/Series 13, Reverse French Mistake, Sort Of, Vicki Vantoch & Misha Collins (mentioned), actors in SPNverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraschinoSqueeze/pseuds/MaraschinoSqueeze
Summary: The cast of Supernatural finish filming season 12 only to realize that the story might not be finished with them.Jensen felt his body tighten and twist like it was trying to squeeze through the eye of a sewing needle. All of his senses cut off for a few terrifying moments. The darkness felt heavy and foreign. Until suddenly he was expanding like a wet sponge and spilling out of himself. He landed on his ass, hard, and seconds later a moose-sized man toppled over him out of thin air. He looked around for the weird energy source, but it was gone.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“That’s a wrap!”

The whole room burst into applause, bodies gravitating towards the trio in the center of the set. Excited energy bounced around the room in shouts and laughter as limbs wound their way into every empty space. The feeling in the room was electric. Everyone was riding off the high of finishing up the 12th season.

There would be a big party tomorrow. There was always a big wrap party after filming was done. Of course, the last episode would still need to go through the post-production phase before it was ready to be aired. But the filming was finally done. It was a good feeling. Jensen wasn’t really sure which episode the fans were seeing tonight. He never paid too much attention to the release dates.

Even with the filming process being finished, there wouldn’t be much of a break. There was always something going on. He was used to the cycle, but lately he had been feeling himself grow weary of it all. He was glad that he would have some time with his family during hiatus, even if it would be interrupted by some conventions here and there.

The conventions weren’t _that_ bad, really. He liked making the fans happy and the cast and crew really were like a family. But, if he was being honest with himself, sometimes he felt suffocated by the constant exposure. That thought sent an instinct to scan the room pulsing through him.

The crowd had at some point broken up into smaller circles of conversation, he noticed. He was standing in a circle with Jared, Bob Singer, and Jim Beaver. He made no effort to engage in the conversation, instead letting his eyes wander around the room from face to face. He could see the excitement was wearing down. His eyes continued to sweep the room until he caught a familiar blue gaze and locked into it like it would anchor him if he drifted too far away.

He hadn’t even realized he’d been looking for Misha until he found him, but really it made sense. Misha always made Jensen feel grounded when he got overwhelmed with crowds and high flying emotions. It wasn’t like Jensen was inept at socializing or anything. He was an actor, after all, and he had done enough conventions by now ( _god he didn't even want to guess how many_ ) that he was way past getting stage fright. But every now and then it would just feel like too much. His skin would itch with a desire to escape and he’d feel suffocated by the attention.

It was never like that with Misha. Misha made conversation easy. He could talk to anyone and he always seemed to know just what to do to help Jensen break out of the shell that started to form around him when he got overwhelmed. He watched as Misha excused himself from the group near him and made his way towards him.

Jensen finally snapped his gaze back and turned his attention to the conversation. He had just enough time to notice Jared was sharing a picture of Odette with the group before Misha sidled up beside him, wrapping an arm over Jensen’s shoulder and angling his body slightly towards him. The hand on his shoulder moved down his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting it fall away, leaving a trail of goose flesh down his arm. He breathed deeply and gave a tentative smile to Misha, a silent message of appreciation.

“Mishaaaa!” Jared crowed. Holding his hand in a fist under his chin in what Jensen guessed was an imaginary microphone, he asked, “so how does it feel to know Cas is dead?” He shifted his pretend mic towards Misha’s face.

“Feels great. I imagine Cas will be getting some much needed rest now he doesn’t have to worry about saving Sam and Dean’s asses. And I can’t say I blame him, I’m beat.”

His voice sounded unaffected and indifferent to Jared’s jab, but Jensen guessed that it was an act. Jensen and Jared both gave Misha a hard time on set, but Misha was getting remarkably good at hiding his exasperation. He knew from experience that the more he reacted, the more relentless Jared would become. Jensen studied Misha’s face but found nothing but a carefully serene mask. Despite his calm demeanor, Jensen was sure he could get him to crack if he pushed the right buttons. Misha had been helpless to avoid Jensen’s teasing so far. Jensen didn’t goad Misha as much as Jared did, but where Misha was getting good at ignoring Jared’s efforts, he had yet to accomplish that when Jensen joined in.

“I’m feeling pretty worn out, as well,” Jensen added, stifling a yawn behind his hand. His words came out in a huff of air, emphasizing his meaning. “I think I’ll go change and hit it.” Jared and Misha agreed, so they said their goodnights to everyone and started walking back to their trailers together.

They were all abnormally quiet on the walk back; all feeling worn out from the long day of filming. Before they got far, Jensen noticed a faint buzzing sound like an electric current. He wondered, vaguely, about the source. The sound seemed to be getting louder the closer they got to the trailers, and the air around them felt oddly charged. They rounded a corner and the sound was impossible to miss now. The street was glowing an odd orange color and the hair on the back of Jensen’s neck and on his arms stood alert. There was a very faint burning chemical smell that he couldn’t quite place... it was almost like when Danneel sprayed her hairspray and it got on her hot curling iron. He instinctively reached an arm out on either side of him to stop Jared and Misha from continuing any further.

Misha frowned and turned to Jensen with an inquisitive squint that was so Cas he would’ve teased him if it was any other time. Jared took a few hesitant steps towards the light. “Wha... what is that?” Jared asked and Misha followed his gaze, noticing the glow for the first time.

“Can you feel it?” Jensen asked cautiously. “It feels like... like static.” He knew it wouldn’t be prudent to get any closer, but he felt inexplicably drawn to the energy source. Like a moth circling a street lamp on a warm summer night, he couldn’t help but step forward. His stance was wide and cautious. His heart was pounding. A voice in his head was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn’t command his body. Slowly, he continued to inch forward. He couldn’t turn his gaze away from the light to be certain, but he sensed Jared and Misha were behaving similarly.

Suddenly the energy crackled and a street lamp shattered. Jensen’s shoulders flinched instinctively, but otherwise his stance didn't change. Slowly, he reached his hand out towards the light. He was only a couple inches away now. His skin flushed in anticipation. Just a teensy bit more. In his peripherals he saw Jared stretch his long limb out so they were both just millimeters away now.

“No, wait — ” At the same moment Jensen’s fingers reached the glowing energy, Misha grabbed his shoulder to try to restrain him. But it was too late. Jensen felt his body tighten and twist like it was trying to squeeze through the eye of a sewing needle. All of his senses cut off for a few terrifying moments. The darkness felt heavy and foreign. Suddenly, he was expanding like a wet sponge and spilling out of himself.

He landed on his ass, hard. A fraction of a second later, a moose-sized man toppled over him out of thin air. He looked around for the weird energy source, but it was gone. He heard a groan a few feet away and turned to see Misha lying in the fetal position. He forced himself up even though his muscles all screamed in protest. He felt like what he imagined being struck by lightning would feel like. With a jolt he realized that might not be too far off.

He limped over to Misha, trying to pull him to his feet. Misha looked terrible. His skin was pale and he was panting. “Come on, Mish... let’s get you some Advil or something from my trailer.” He grunted with effort as he tried to pull Misha into a sitting position.

“Yea, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” Jensen’s head whipped around at the sound of Jared’s voice. _Now what?_ He followed Jared’s gaze just as Misha had done earlier, taking in his surroundings for the first time.

“Wha... what the... where are we?” His voice sounded raspy and foreign.

“I don’t think we’re in Vancouver anymore.” _Helpful, Jared._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Tell me how you like it in the comments.

Jensen was still supporting Misha’s weight. At some point, he wasn’t sure when it had happened, his knees had protested and he had collapsed from a low squat. He was sitting on the ground with his legs on either side of Misha’s body and Misha leaning heavily onto Jensen’s torso. Idly he thought the position was pretty suggestive and if he could move, he might. It didn’t really matter. The only person he could see besides the two of them was Jared, and honestly Jared had caught them in much more compromising positions. Still though, the general public was ( _mostly_ ) ignorant about his… arrangement with Misha.

For a long while nothing had happened. No one moved. No one said a thing. Jensen felt like there was a bee hive in his head with all the bees cemented inside the hive. Each bee felt like a line of thought, but none of them could escape the hive to be of any use. The sun was beginning to light up the sky in pink and purple hues by the time any change occurred.

Jared seemed to be trying to communicate, but it was coming out more like a dance. He kept opening and closing his mouth, lifting and dropping his hand, and twitching his foot. Every few minutes he repeated it, and every time Jensen’s subconscious would draw puppet strings above Jared’s limbs. The hive in Jensen’s mind had busted open at some point. Whether it was before or after Jared started his dance, Jensen wasn’t sure. It didn’t make a difference. Now the thoughts just buzzed around angrily, too fast and too chaotic for him to catch any of them.

It seemed like Misha had been more affected by that weird-glowing-electric-whatever-it-was than Jensen and Jared, so it was kind of ironic that he was the one to break them out of their trance. “This place looks sort of familiar, doesn’t it?” Misha asked. It felt like he had taken an ice pick to their frozen forms.

Jared finally followed through and took a step forward, pointing at the scattered structures that the rising sun was beginning to pull into perspective. “Cars,” he muttered.

Jensen scrambled to his feet, helped Misha up, and started hunting for his phone in his Dean costume. “No service,” he grumbled. “You guys got anything?” He scanned their dimly lit surroundings while the other two hunted their phones out of their costumes and confirmed that they weren’t getting any reception either.

“I don’t understand,” Jared said, “Did that electric-whatever-it-was obliterate everything…” _Or did it transport us here_ , Jensen finished in his head. _I mean that's impossible, right?_

Before any of them could answer, the crunch of tires on gravel alerted them to an approaching vehicle. In unison, they turned towards the sound and stared stupidly as a red station wagon pulled towards them. Jensen felt a shock roll through him as a very familiar young woman stepped out.

“Kat,” Jensen began, using the nickname he had given her after the cat reenactment video she made of him and Misha. “What are you doing here?” He asked, voice laced in disbelief.

She gave him a look that was better suited for an angry teenager than the warm disposition he was used to with her. “I could ask you the same.” She shot a look to Misha, who smiled a tentative greeting in response, before continuing with her explanation. “Jody showed me this place. We use it as a monster graveyard. She said that old hunter guy used to bury stuff all around here, and he wouldn’t care. And before you say anything, yes, Jody knows where I am. I was just with her, she had to go to the station and I said I could take care of this.” As she talked, she walked over to a rusty pickup truck and pulled out a dirty shovel, “And I totally can handle it, but since I know you’re going to try anyways…” She tossed Jensen the shovel in lieu of finishing and walked to the back of the station wagon, opening the hatchback trunk.

Something itched at the back of Jensen’s mind, but he resolutely ignored it. “Kat,” he said, ignoring the way his stomach twisted with dread when he said her name. “Kat, what’s going on? Is there a new script or something? Are you trying out method?” His voice sounded small and desperate to his own ears. He looked at Jared and Misha for support. Misha shrugged, but Jared, who was standing closer to Kat and the station wagon, was staring at the trunk with his mouth hanging comically wide.

“Is that… Oh my god, that’s a real body! Kathryn, why is there a body in the trunk? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Jared starting pacing back and forth and wringing his hands. Jensen wanted to believe this was one of Jared’s pranks, but his panic sounded real and Jensen was pretty good at telling when his friend was trying to pull one over on someone after acting with the guy for 12 years.

Kat gave Jared a look like he’d lost his mind. Jensen and Misha both moved forward to look. _Holy shit! That is a body. That is a headless, bloody body._

“KAT – ” Misha began, but she cut him off. “WHY do you guys keep calling me that? And why are you acting like you’ve never seen a dead vamp before? Did you run into another witch with a memory spell? And by the way, what _are_  you guys doing here? Are you on a hunt? Jody didn’t mention you called… Is there something here?” She looked around a bit and turned back to Jensen. “Dean. _Where_ is the Impala?”

Jensen took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to say. It still sounded impossible in his own head ( _Because it is impossible!_ ) and he was afraid of putting it out there, but the more he heard… and saw… the less impossible it seemed. This whole night had been impossible, starting with that weird electr – he sucked in a sharp breath and spun around. He gripped the shovel with both hands and held it over his head and began pacing in wide circles, his mind running through the whole night at lightning speed. He thought about how the orange electric light had drawn him in and how it had felt when he touched it. How they had ended up here, which was clearly not Vancouver, and how Kat… no, Claire, he was somehow sure, impossible as it was, that this was _not_ Kat.

When he started to think about the episode they were shooting he stopped pacing and turned back to the trio. Jared looked at him and Jensen knew immediately that he had come to the same conclusion. He looked worried, anxious, and a little fearful. All things Jensen was feeling as well. Misha was sitting down with his head between his knees and his hands over his ears. It was an unwelcome reminder that the… portal (it was hard to wrap his head around that word in a real sense), had a different effect on Misha. _Or maybe it’s because of Cas’ death,_ his mind provided with a smack of bitterness. Claire was watching Misha with a worried look on her face and Jensen didn’t even want to get into how twisted that dynamic was yet.

“I’m not…” Jensen hesitated, “We’re not… who you think we are.” Jensen wasn’t sure what response he was expecting, but in hindsight he definitely should have been prepared for Claire’s reaction. Her gaze snapped from Misha to Jensen in an instant. A knife materialized in her hand before Jensen even registered the movement. She kept the knife up in a guard position and backed away from them slowly in a defensive crouch, around to the other side of the vehicle. Her movements looked practiced and lethal. Her eyes darted to the backseat for an instant ( _probably at her arsenal_ , Jensen thought wryly) before scanning the trio for movement. “What are you then… demons, shifters?”

Jared and Jensen raised their hands in a submissive, placating gesture and Misha raised his head weakly. His eyes opened wide when he took in the scene. _Has he figured it out yet? I need to make sure he’s okay._ “No, it’s not what you think. We’re human… We’re actors. We play Dean and Sam and… Cas on a television show,” gesturing to each of them, respectively. “We’re from another…” he paused, unable to settle on the right word.

“Universe,” Jared finished, “We’re from an alternate universe. We…” Jared looked at Jensen before continuing, “We uh, I mean I dunno, we finished filming and there was this… this like light and it sort of… zapped us here? I dunno, we didn’t even realize here was _here_ until you show up and you’re so obviously not Kathryn and you’ve got a… I mean, you have a _vampire_ in your car. And we’re at,” he glanced around them, “well, I mean it looks like we’re at Bobby’s salvage yard.”

When he was finished talking he looked like he didn’t believe a word he just said. The expression was so shockingly _Sam_ , Jensen wondered for a second if _he_ was actually _Dean_. Claire didn’t look convinced, so Jensen offered, “You got any holy water? Silver? We’ll prove to you we are human.” After a few minutes of measured scrutiny, she nodded slowly and told them to back up. Jensen helped Misha to his feet and they stood back several paces while she grabbed what she needed. When she had it, she tossed it to them and they each took turns testing it on their skin.

Only after the test was done did Claire relax and lower her knife. She huffed out a sigh and shook her head back and forth like she was clearing it. “I gotta call Jody.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen watched absentmindedly as warm water from Jody’s bathroom sink flowed from the faucet in a smooth stream, breaking over his muddy hands and swirling in a brown puddle in the basin, waiting for its turn to rush down the drain. As he pumped hand soap into his palm, he thought about where the water came from and where it went. He thought about the ocean and the sky and the dirt he had dug to help Claire bury a vampire. Everything felt so real. This world was so similar to his own, yet so alarmingly different.

The muted tenor of Misha’s voice called Jensen out of his reverie, and he turned off the faucet. He tried to listen to the conversation that was happening in the other room as he dried his hands. Claire’s voice came through like he was hearing it underwater as he walked down the hallway, but became clearer as he stepped into the living room.

“ – like my dad,” she finished as Jensen stepped in. She flushed and looked down and away when she saw Jensen enter, but Misha just smiled at her in that sweet, empathetic way Jensen’s never seen anyone else come close to. He reached for Claire’s hand, cradling it in both of his, and said, “I only acted as Jimmy very briefly, but it was very obvious how much he loved you. I used my normal vocal register; it was a welcome break from Castiel’s deep timbre. That's likely why I remind you of him more than Castiel.” He paused while she searched his face, “I’m not sure how these two worlds relate exactly, but there’s obviously some overlap. Both of them feel real enough. I’m positive that your dad loved you very much though, Claire.”

Claire’s eyes glistened and she stood up, suddenly. “I… I better go check… and see if Jody needs help with the air mattresses.” Her voice cracked in the middle and Jensen and Misha watched as she hurried out of the room, wiping her eyes as she went. Jensen sank into the couch next to Misha, “How ya holdin’ up, Mish?”

“It kind of feels like I’m dreaming, you know? I mean you’ve dreamt as Dean before, right? It’s just... everything is so real. I have a good imagination, but I mean not _this_ good. My brain is mostly just running a repeated mantra of like ‘ _is this real, this can’t be real, this is really happening’_ over and over again right now. I’m also really, really tired. When’s the last time we slept? And… I mean... is time running the same here as it was there? Like… is it April 28th here? How do the timelines work? We’re assuming this portal or whatever was opened up by Jack, right? Like the one in the show? But that episode hasn’t even aired yet. And weren’t we going to pick up season 13 right where we left off? I swear I heard Dabb say that. So we have no idea what’s about to happen. It hasn’t even been written yet!”

Jensen turned his body to place both of his hands on Misha’s shoulder in a calming gesture. “Babe, babe… calm down, it’s okay. Just breathe.” He did a few deep breaths with him before saying, “I’m feeling the same things, Mish. My thoughts are running wild. I feel like we just got tossed into a shitty fanfic to be honest.”

With a smirk Misha asked, “and what do you know about fan fiction, Jensen?” Jensen felt a heat creep across his cheeks to his ears. Leave it to Misha to find a way to tease Jensen at a time like this. Before Jensen could reply Misha continued, “You know… that’s another thing, Jay. We have to be very careful. We can’t…” He paused to look around and lowered his voice to a near inaudible whisper before continuing. “ _We_ obviously know that Cas is coming back, but we can’t let them know. It could completely screw everything up.”

“What do you mean, Mish?”

“I mean… We aren’t supposed to be _here_. We can’t let our being here mess up what’s supposed to happen. You know like… these are their real lives, Jay. We can’t think of it like fiction. This is real. We can’t tell anyone anything we know about the show. Just us being here will… I don’t know. It could affect the way they react you know?”

“You sound like a sci-fi flick, babe.” Misha gave him a look like he was missing something obvious. “Ah, yea… yea, you’re right. Well we better make sure Jared doesn’t say anything then. If any of us isn’t going to be able to keep a secret it’s him.” They shared a look at that. Jared was a horrible secret keeper. They had Jared to thank for most of the rumors about their relationship. “Where is J-rod anyways?”

“He was using Jody’s laptop for something… not sure what though.” They sat in silence for a while, both of them slouching down on the couch so their asses were practically on the edge. Jensen must have fallen asleep because he was suddenly being gently shaken awake by Jody. 

“Hey, um… I made you guys some breakfast and set you up a place to sleep in my office. Dean and Sam still aren’t answering.” She looked worried and something else that Jensen couldn’t quite place.

“Okay, thank you. Really, thank you so much. I’m sorry this was all dumped on you.”

“It’s okay,” she said, but she didn’t look like it was okay, so Jensen gave her a doubtful look until she cracked. “Well, I… I don’t know you and I have two teenage girls in this house. You have faces of people that I trust, but it would be foolish of me to not be wary of you. I don’t think Dean or Sam would want you guys walking around with their faces, though. Kind of dangerous, you know?”

Jensen frowned, “Right, I hadn’t even thought of that actually. And… um… you’re right that you don’t know us, so my word won’t mean much. But regardless you do have it. We’re… all three of us are fathers, though, so we at least understand how you must be feeling.” Her face softened a little at that.

“As soon as we get in contact with Dean and Sam… and Cas,” Misha said, “we’ll be out of your way. Truly though, thank you so much for opening your home to us.”

While they were eating – _a damn delicious breakfast of cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon, and Belgian waffles_ – Jared joined them from where ever he had been hiding with Jody’s laptop. He looked incredibly dejected as he began, “So, obviously Gen’s not alive in this universe. I mean even before Ruby, the girl who Gen would be was dead, so… But anyways, I… I used that whole reverse image search thing on google to look up Dee and Vicki. I found them both, but for Vicki, I guess she’s just as off the grid in this universe as she is in ours because there was only one photo of her and it was a newspaper article.” Jensen and Misha were both shocked at the direction Jared had taken, but Misha still smiled at the mention of his wife’s social media habits. “She uh… her name is Maggie Christensen and she was interviewed when someone’s pig got loose and ran through the supermarket knocking her and an independence display of Pepsi-Cola cartons over.”

Jensen and Misha looked at each other for a moment before they both started laughing so hard Jensen had to back his chair up so he could bend his body in half in an attempt to contain it. Jared tried to gain control of the situation by saying, “I’m not making it up!” That only made it worse, though and soon Jared was joining in. Jody and Claire both came in to see what was going on. In between bursts of giggles Jensen and Misha took turns getting the story out.

Misha gained enough control to say to Jared, “I need to see this article,” so Jared went off to get Jody’s laptop. Actually looking at it seemed to sober Misha up, though. He said aloud to the room, though more for Jody and Claire’s benefit than Jared and Jensen’s, “My wife, Vicki, she’s always having these crazy ideas for things. If this _had_ happened to her, I mean in our universe, she would probably have been the one to release the damn pig.” Misha tore his eyes away from the photograph of Maggie Christensen and looked at Jared, “Why were you curious about what our wives are doing in this universe?”

“I don’t know. I was just…” his eyes teared up a little bit, “I just… as soon as I realized where we were I realized that there was no Gen here. Not even someone who looked like her because we… or Dean and Sam… killed her, or I guess 'she' died in the hospital before Ruby took her body. And… I just couldn’t fathom a world without Gen, you know? Like even when I’m in Vancouver, I know she’s there in Texas.” He was crying for real now, so Jensen got up to hug him as he continued into Jensen’s shoulder. “Gen and Tom and Shep and Odette… they’re my whole world, you know? So none of this felt real knowing there was no Gen out there. So, I was looking through the photos on my phone and I came across the ones from after Odette was born. You remember y'all came over and we barbecued and we took a group photo. I needed to see proof that _someone_ I loved was out there, so I don’t know, I just looked up Dee and...” Jensen perked at Dee’s name and sat back down, waiting to hear what Jared found on her.

He took a shuddering breath and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m a mess. Anyway, I found Danneel first. You’re never going to guess… Her name is Sister Jo. She's a faith healer.”

“Wow,” was all Jensen could say. “Whew… well, that’s… I can’t really picture that, but, um, awesome I guess. Dee’ll get a kick out of that when we tell her.”

It was silent for a few minutes before Jody spoke up, “Okay well, you boys look dead on your feet, so I really think you should at least try to sleep. There’s a futon couch in the office and there’s Claire’s bed.”

Before they could protest Claire said, “It’s okay. Really. There’s an air mattress in there too and I set one up in Alex’s room for me. It’s fine, I promise. I won’t even be here much longer. I’m leaving tomorrow morning for a salt and burn near Duluth anyway, and you’ll probably be gone by the time I get back, so, see… No. Big. Deal.” 

Jared called the futon because even though it wasn’t long enough for him it _was_ the longest and ‘I can lay sideways on it since it’s the widest’ ( _the big moose_ ). Claire showed Jensen and Misha her room, and before they went in she grabbed Misha’s sleeve and said, “Uhh… it was great to meet you, I guess.” She looked ready to bolt after her declaration, but Misha snatched her up and hugged her in that enveloping way he has and Jensen could’ve sworn he saw him kiss her hair before letting go. 

While Misha stole off to warn Jared about the need for secrecy, Jensen stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. He gracelessly flopped onto the air mattress, and fell asleep much more easily than he was used to. He was barely clinging to consciousness when Misha slipped in next to him rather than taking Claire's twin bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter before we found out that Danneel will be on the show, so I will update it when we find out more about Sister Jo. Also I think it might be fun to write her into this fic. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen woke up with his back against Misha’s middle and Misha’s arm draped lazily over his stomach. He had to pee, but he was so warm against Misha. He searched for his alarm clock on the night stand, but didn’t find it where he expected it. _Three in the morning… Jesus, what a weird dre-_ His mind starting piecing together the puzzle of the last few days and suddenly he was too warm. He wiggled out of Misha’s embrace and slipped out of the bedroom to the bathroom. When he returned he shimmied his way next to Misha and lay facing him. When he slid his cold fingers onto Misha’s hips, he felt a grumble against his head. Jensen placated him by nuzzling into his neck. “Mmmm… I need a distraction, Mish,” he whispered as he trailed kisses down hiss collarbone.

“Funny… I thought sleeping was a pretty good distraction,” Misha quipped in his husky, sleepy voice. 

In lieu of a response, Jensen palmed the front of Misha’s boxers. Halfheartedly, Misha complained, “we probably shouldn’t be doing this in a teenage girl’s bedroom, Jay.”

“I won’t make a mess,” Jensen said, and with a quick peck to Misha’s lips he slid down, tugging Misha’s boxers with him. He kissed and sucked Misha’s thighs while nudging him onto his back and pushing his legs open. He spent a while blowing lightly on Misha’s balls and up his length, until he felt Misha's long fingers grip his hair in warning. Slowly, he pressed his tongue flat from the base up to the tip and then made his mouth tight and relaxed his tongue as he sucked in the length down to the hilt. He hollowed his cheeks out as he rose and repeated the movement a few times before gently massaging Misha’s balls with one hand and gripping the base of Misha’s cock with the other while he bobbed up and down and swirled his tongue.

“Mmmm… You’re getting good at that, sweetheart. You used to treat it more like a corn-on-the-cob eating contest.” Jensen popped off the top and bit the head of Misha’s dick, light enough to not really hurt him but hard enough to be a warning. “If you don’t shut up,” he warned, “I won’t continue.”

“This was your idea,” Misha grumbled, but he was quiet after that so Jensen dropped back down. When Misha’s breathing picked up and he started rucking his hips up unintentionally, Jensen picked up the pace and tightened his grip on the base of Misha’s cock. He slowed down to swallow when he felt Misha release into his mouth and after he continued to swirl his tongue around the tip until Misha squirmed with hypersensitivity. Then he crawled up Misha’s body, curved himself into his side, and rested his head on Misha’s bicep. After a few minutes Misha turned his head towards Jensen and kissed his head, “I love you,” he whispered against Jensen’s skin.

Jensen laughed softly at that. “Was it that good?” Misha chuckled with him, “No… I mean, _yes_ , but what I meant was… I know this is a lot and it’s scary and surreal, but I love you and we’re going to be okay, Jay.”

Jensen sighed, “I love you, too. But you don’t know that.” He dropped his voice down to a low whisper, “Castiel is dead, Mish. That means we could be stuck here until he comes back and we have no idea when that will be and we can’t let on to anyone that he will be.”

“What about Jack?” Misha challenged, “He was the one who opened it, right? So he should be able to do it again.”

“Misha, you know that isn’t going to work. They wrote Mary into the apocalypse universe. They wouldn’t do that just to have Jack open it right back up and save her. Jack probably won’t figure that out until well into the season if he’s even the one to do it. We could be here for months.”

Misha was silent for a while, so Jensen whispered, “You still awake?”

“Hm? Oh. Yea. Just thinking about how you can’t come up with an answer like that at a con to save your life and yet here you are, analyzing the show like you actually watch it.” Jensen shoved Misha’s chin and whispered, “Shut up,” before rolling over away from him. Misha rolled with him and whispered in his ear. “Worrying won’t do anything. It’s going to work out. If we know one thing about Supernatural, it’s that Sam and Dean always figure out the answer to their problems. Even if it does take months, we won’t be stuck here. We’ll make it back.”

Jensen wasn't convinced by Misha's optimistic attitude. After realizing that this was actually really definitely happening, it didn't take long for him to figure out that this was absolutely the scariest place he could be. Except the apocalypse world. Jensen's experience with dangerous situations involved over the top fanatics and occasionally doing his own stunts. This was so beyond his capability. He might play Dean, the badass hunter on television, but it was Dean that was doing all the heavy lifting. It must have been obvious that he was still on edge because Misha started tracing lazy patterns on Jensen's skin. Despite the darkness of the bedroom, Jensen was suspicious the patterns had something to do with his freckles. He wouldn't put it past Misha to memorize their placement on his skin. He was sappy like that. It did feel nice though, and Jensen was soon matching his breathing to the steady rise and fall of Misha's chest against Jensen's back. 

On the edge of sleep now, an image of Danneel naked under a nun's robe flashed before his eyes. He drifted with a smile, and hoped for a dream. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short compared to previous chapters but I felt like you guys deserved a little bit of smut.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Dean walked into the library to find Sam on the phone, with Jody, from the sound of it. “Yeah, yeah, no I hear you. Yeah, thank you Jody. Yeah.”

“What’s up?” Dean asked, when Sam hung up with his ‘I’m working a case’ look on his face.

“Well… first off, you’ll never believe who called me…. Missouri Moseley.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up as he processed that. “Wow. What’s it been, like a decade?”

“More,” Sam replied and since he didn’t continue, Dean prompted, “How is she?”

Sam wiped his hand down his face. “Not great. She said that she got out of the life for a while but something happened and she needed help with a case, so I called Jody, but – “

“Why would you do that?”

“Well because I was thinking we need to stay here. We need to help Jack learn to control his powers. But… Jody had her own news. Apparently, her and Claire have been trying to call us.” Dean felt a knot twist in his stomach at the mention of Claire. _I wonder how the kid will take the news about_ – he stopped that line of thinking before it could destroy the flimsy control he’d managed to gain on his emotions. He was barely holding it together. He couldn’t understand why this time felt so different than the others. So final; so painful. He squeezed his eyes shut, took a shuddering breath, pressed his chin to his chest, and shook his head slowly back and forth to clear his head. When he felt his paper-thin barrier against his emotions was back in place he looked back up and saw Sam was giving him That Look, so he intervened before Sam got any ideas about asking him to talk. There was no way he could hold it together if Sam so much as mentioned how torn up he looked.

“I… I saw her calls, but…” He couldn’t finish the sentence and hoped Sam would take the hint. Thankfully, his brother was as empathetic as always and cleared his throat before continuing like nothing out of the ordinary had happened ( _small blessings_ ). “Well.. I can’t believe I have news that is going to top Missouri Moseley calling after over a decade, but… Do you remember that alternate universe that Balthazar sent us to where we were actors?”

The question shocked Dean, but he recovered and responded, “Yea, the one where you were Polish and married to fake Ruby?”

Sam laughed a single syllable sort of sigh and rolled his eyes. “Yea, well… I don’t know if this has something to do with Jack, but they’re here.”

Dean just stared at him, trying to make sense of what he had said. When he didn’t and Sam had made no move to supply an explanation, he prompted, “You’re not making any sense, Sam. Who is here?”

“The… actors… who, uh… The actors who play us on TV are here.” Dean felt like a nuclear bomb had gone off in his head, but before he could bring order to his thoughts Sam was talking again. “It’s, uh… the actors who play us,” he pointed his index finger back and forth between them, “And the actor who plays,” Sam’s face scrunched up in pain. “The actor who played Cas, also.”

“But I thought he died.” Too late, Dean realized the implications of what he said. He was losing his grip on the paper wall, so he barreled on quickly, rambling in his haste to undo the damage that his own careless words had done on his soul. “I mean the actor. Misha, or whatever his name was. He died when we were there, right? I don’t understand. I thought they didn’t have magic in that universe.”

He had sped through that explanation so quickly he wasn’t even sure if Sam had understood any of it. Sam looked like he was working it out in his brain though, so he stayed silent trying to make sense of it himself. “Well,” Sam began, “maybe Balthazar altered the reality there. I mean, the actors must have acted out that stuff right. I mean, like if us going there was an episode then that guy Misha must’ve acted out his own death. So, he wouldn’t really be dead. Or if all that stuff really happened there, then Balthazar must’ve done clean up afterwards. It’s kinda ironic though, isn’t it? To think of Balthazar going back and fixing the mess we made in an alternate reality when he was ready to unsink the Titanic over a freaking Celine Dion song.”

“Yea, well… he was probably never really doing it for the song, anyway. That’s just what he told us when he was really taking orders from Cas trying to get souls without opening up purgatory to get it. Cas is probably the one who told him to fix it, anyways.” It numbed the pain a bit to think of how stupid Cas was back then. It didn’t make it any easier, but he didn’t want to think about how much closer he and Cas had gotten. How far they’d come from Cas’ temporary world conquering spree. It helped him to reset his paper wall when he thought of Cas’ naïveté instead.

“So, we’ve got the antichrist on lockdown in the bunker, Missouri needs our help, and our doppelgängers are walking around with our faces waiting to get picked up by some demons or angels. That’s great. Exactly what we need right now.”

“Yea, so Jody said that she’s got the three of them in her house. Claire found them at Bobby’s. She was burying a vamp there. Did you know Jody uses Bobby’s as a monster graveyard?” Sam sounded amused by it, but Dean’s focus was on something else. “What was Claire doing hunting a vampire? Jesus, that kid needs to stop hunting alone, altogether would be preferable.”

“Yea, no… I asked about that. She was hunting with Jody, but went to bury it by herself and ran into them there. She thought they were us. When they passed the tests, she brought them back to Jody’s and they’ve been trying to get ahold of us since. So, anyways. Jody said she can handle the Missouri situation. And we can go pick up… us, at her place.”

Dean felt anger rise up from his pit at that. “Yeah, well maybe she can handle it. Or maybe she ends up dead because we skip out on her. No, Sam. I’m going to go meet Jody. I’ll call Claire and see if she can bring the three stooges to the bunker so you can stay here and Mr. Miyagi the kid. Looks like we will need him to figure out how he opened the door… or doors cause I guess there are multiple of them now. Let’s just hope those two are the only ones he opened.”

Dean didn’t wait for a response, instead he turned sharp and went to his room to get his phone. His fingers hovered over Claire’s contact. _Does she already know?_ It shouldn’t matter. He should be able to man up and tell her. He owed that to her. But it felt like he could crumble under the weight of it. He sat on the bed and stared down at the phone for several minutes. He looked over at his desk, and that was a mistake. His eyes immediately fell on the damn mixtape he’d made for Cas. He felt his eyes glazing in a familiar sign. He got up and walked to the desk. He picked the offending object up in his hand, staring at it like it could tell him the answers. It didn’t ( _of course not, you idiot. Why did you even keep it? Because you’re a masochist and you like to torture yourself for kicks_ ). He wanted to throw it, but of course he didn’t. Instead he tossed it in his duffel bag. Then he picked up the phone and dialed Claire’s number before he could lose his nerve.

Claire sounded like she was in the middle of running a marathon when she answered. “Hey old man. Nice of you to return my calls finally. You talk to Jody?”

“No, Sam did though. What are you doing Claire? You sound like you’re out of breath.”

“What? Oh, uh.. nothing. Just carrying groceries.”

“Right. Well I hope you’re being safe. With those groceries, I mean. Anyways, I take it you haven’t talked to Jody if you didn’t know if I did.”

“No, not yet. I was gonna call her after my hu –  after my errands. Why? What’s up?”

Dean shook his head. Of course she was hunting. He chose to let it slide though, since now he had to tell her. “Claire, I… look there’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to say it. We crossed paths with Lucifer and Cas… Cas… he didn’t make it, Claire.”

Dean waited for her response. He heard her breath hitch. After a silence that felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, she finally spoke. “Oh. Um. That’s…” Her voice broke and Dean felt his heart shatter when he heard a sob. He could almost see her pulling herself together before her next words. “God. That really sucks. How are you, Dean?”

 _Million dollar question, right there_. He was barely being honest with himself so the lie came out with hardly a pause for thought, “I’m fine. Not the first time, you know? Anyways… I’m sorry I had to be the one to tell you. And that it was over the phone. But I need to ask you a favor.” He gave her the rundown and she grumbled a bit, but agreed to bring their doppelgängers to the bunker. He gave her the address and thanked her. He quickly packed the rest of his bag, avoided the door hiding the antichrist, nodded goodbye to Sam, and entered the garage. When he sat down in baby he popped Cas’ mixtape in and resigned himself to a lonely drive to Kansas with his torturous mind.


	6. Chapter 6

The six-hour drive from Sioux Falls, South Dakota to Lebanon, Kansas was awkward and mostly quiet. Occasionally Misha would read a funny sign aloud or point out a landmark or speculate about what the people in the passing cars were talking about. Once he passed Jensen his phone open to a note containing a poem that made Jensen blush and squirm in his seat while his eyes darted to Jared and Claire in the front seat to be sure they hadn’t noticed. Misha just gazed out the window and smirked, the little shit.

At half past three in the afternoon they pulled up to the bunker. Claire shot Sam a text to let him know they’d arrived and by the time they got to the door Sam was opening it and wasn’t that a trip? Jensen instinctually scanned Jared’s face and wasn’t at all surprised to see the awestruck expression painted there. 

As soon as they were downstairs in the map room Sam enveloped Claire in a hug. When they broke apart Sam glanced around at the three actors, spending more time examining Misha than he did Jared and Jensen. Sam seemed to brace himself before asking, “So, I know this must be weird for you, but can you tell me exactly what happened?”

Claire sighed dramatically and sat in a swiveling office chair. Jared spoke up first, “We had just finished filming the season 12 finale, and were walking – “

“Can you be more specific?” Sam interrupted. “I don’t know what was happening in season 12. I need to know how our timelines match up.”

“It was when – “ Jared started, but Jensen stopped him with a hand to his chest. He glanced back at Misha while he began, “We don’t think it would be good for us to give details about filming until we know what has happened here. We don’t want to unintentionally mess anything up here.”

One of Sam’s patented bitch-faces made an appearance, but he eventually conceded his consent with a shrug. “Okay, so do you know about Jack?”

“Yes, that was the last scene in the episode. You found Jack in the room and then the rest won’t be filmed for a few months,” Misha explained.

“Exactly,” Jensen said. “So after we finished filming we were walking back to our trailers together, but there was an electric current like thing. The rift, I guess. And we were all sort of drawn to it until – “

“You two were drawn to it,” Misha interrupted. “I tried to stop you at the last minute but I grabbed your shoulder right as you both touched it and we went through.”

Sam nodded his understanding. “Okay, so then when you got to the other side what happened?”

“We were at Bobby’s and the rift was gone,” Jared concluded. The three actors watched as Sam contemplated everything they’d told them. After a while his eyes settled on Misha. He glanced at Claire and then resolutely turned his gaze back to Misha and Jensen knew what was coming. Sam sucked in a breath, “So have you already – “

“Father?” All the heads snapped to the young Nephilim standing in the doorway.

“Jack this is, uh… they’re actors from another universe. They play us on television.”

“Television” Jack drew it out like a question. “Like Scooby-Doo?” Jensen glanced nervously at Misha who just shrugged in response.

“Yeah, I mean no. Sort of. The point is that they are a different version of us from another universe. I think you may have unintentionally opened a doorway between our universe and theirs.”

“Like the one your mother is trapped in?” Jack’s face fell as he asked the question.

“Yeah. Exactly. Which is why we really need to work on your powers to get that door open again.”

“I… I’ve been trying. But the pencil isn’t moving. I’m useless.”

“Alright, take a break. Let me get these guys settled and I’ll go get some food for us. Just, you stay here. Try to relax. When I get back, we’ll try again.”

Sam gave them a brief tour of the bunker – just the kitchen, the bathrooms, and finally the bedrooms. “You can have any room except this one right here, that one down on the end, or uh…” he paused in front of a room diagonal to the first room he’d pointed at. Claire, who’d been trailing quietly behind them entered the room and shit the door behind her when she noticed Sam’s hesitation.

Sam met the actors’ eyes with pain written clearly across his features. Speaking mostly to Misha, he whispered, “Is he…”

“Yes. I’m so sorry for your loss.” Jensen kept his eyes trained on the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

Sam cleared his throat, “Right. Yeah. Uh, well I’ll leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything. Oh! Right… let me get you some clothes.” While Sam gathered clothing for the three of them Jared opened a door and deemed a room a good fit. Jensen attempted to open the room next to him, but Jared stopped him, “Nuh uh. Go down there. If I have to hear you two all night, I’ll lose my mind.”

Jensen’s blush was so deep his ears burned from it. Misha chuckled and sauntered over to a room down the hall. He turned and beckoned Jensen with a single finger when he stood frozen on the spot in the hallway. Jensen relaxed like a weight had lifted from his shoulders and followed Misha’s silent command. He entered the bedroom and the two of them sat patiently on the bed for Sam to return. Jensen shifted so his head was pillowed on Misha’s lap. Misha carded his fingers through his hair and Jensen hummed gratefully.

Jensen was drifting between wake and sleep when Sam finally poked his head in, carrying a stack of clothing and towels. “Oh, I uh…” he cleared his throat awkwardly and placed the items on the dresser. “I figured you would be closer to Dean’s size, Misha. So I’ll just, um…” Misha called his thanks out while Sam attempted a hasty retreat, tripping over the door frame and pulling the door closed behind with a string of curses.

Jensen felt Misha’s rumbling chuckle from his unchanged position. “Maybe we should have thought more about our intimacy levels while we are here.” Jensen stiffened, and rolled over so his cheek was against Misha’s belt. He felt the panic causing his eyes to shift as he looked up at Misha. He didn’t think he could deal with this without the comfort of being with Misha. A part of him felt selfish for thinking that since that meant Jared must be feeling very alone, but the panic refused to let him consider moving to separate rooms. He could imagine how he would lie awake all night, restless and thinking about how close Misha was but being unable to have him. Like when they were in public, but not really because at least then they were safe. He felt more scared here than he ever had in his life. He needed Misha.

Misha read all the worries as they played across his face and hurried to reassure him. “No, baby,” he hushed as he caressed his cheek and smoothed the creases from his brow, “I just meant we probably should have talked it through first. Maybe we should have made it less noticeable. It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s done. We’re fine. I’m not going anywhere.” Jensen relaxed and shifted again so he was lying on his side, curled up around Misha.

He pulled eagerly on Misha’s collar in a silent request. Misha chuckled and shifted them so he was hovering over Jensen. He ghosted his lips along Jensen’s jawline and whispered into his neck, “So needy.” Jensen didn’t even attempt to deny it. He was needy and he knew it turned Misha on. Instead he chased Misha’s lips with his owns and moaned into Misha’s mouth when he complied and allowed their lips to come together without further teasing.

Jensen let Misha lead them in the kiss. His hands found their way up to Misha’s thick curls, winding his fingers through the locks and no doubt improving the sex hair look Misha was now famous for. His tongue followed languidly after Misha’s in a dance they’d done a thousand times, and still weren’t bored of. When he needed to breathe he pulled away with a nibble to Misha’s bottom lip and ground his hips up, chasing friction. Misha growled and snaked his hand under Jensen’s shirt, quickly finding Jensen’s nipple and rolling it between his fingers.

Jensen’s moan was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door and the muffled sound of Sam’s voice. “Uhm I’m going to get some food. Any requests?” The devious smile that crossed Misha’s face had Jensen’s stomach twisting in anticipation. He hopped up of the bed and boldly strode across the room. Jensen watched as Misha opened the door to a nervous looking Sam and asked with a confidence that only Misha could exude, “Yes. Could you please get some Astroglide on your outing, Sam?”


End file.
